Let me be Seme!
by KAHTz
Summary: Deidara is tired of being pushed around, he wants to be manlier! But how will that decision turn things around in the bedroom? SasoxDei Warnings for smex.
1. Negotiation

I really don't know where this came from, what a random idea. Well I've been reading lots of Akatsuki yaoi in the past few days and Dei is just such a major uke I got this idea. So without any warnings for this chapter, I give you:

**CHAPTER 1: Negotiation**

* * *

Sasori was having a lazy day, nothing to do. Deidara had work; he got a little job working at a chocolate store in the village. So the red head just sat around the house, reading things, going on the internet and waiting for his little blond to return home.

He heard the keys rattle in the door while he was in the middle of reading a magazine. He didn't want to seem eager, despite the fact that he was pretty excited, and so he slowly lowered his magazine and put on a rather indifferent expression. He was about to greet Deidara when he was cut off.

"Dannnaaaaa, I had the most _horrible_ day at work!" Deidara whined and yelled as he threw his keys onto the table by the door and flopped over the second couch across from where Sasori was seated.

Sasori's face melted a little into a look of concern and worry for Deidara, he was always getting harassed or picked on. He leaned closer to the edge of the couch and put his magazine down as he made it clear to Dei that he had his full attention. "Dei-chan, what happened? You never come home upset like this." Sasori asked, voice dripping with concern.

"I know, but today was extra terrible un!" Deidara said exasperatedly as he kicked his shoes off onto the floor and smacked his head back against the back of the couch.

Sasori winced at the noise of Dei's head colliding with the couch. "Tell me what happened then."

"Well I was just preparing new baskets of cherry chocolates that we just got in and then this guy came up to me and asked me what they were. So I told him they were chocolates and then he was just like 'mm mhmm mhmm' AND THEN HE _GRABBED MY ASS_! And then…well he thought I was a girl because I had a bow in my pony tail today…but that doesn't matter! A-and then he started to hit on me un! And he grabbed me and then I was so scared, my boss came and chased him away but…I'm troubled now." Deidara ranted, until he ended on a sadder sounding note.

Sasori's heart wrenched for his lover. He got up and went to sit on the other couch beside Dei, who looked afraid and like he would start to cry at any moment.

"Dei, come here, come here." Sasori cooed as he pulled Deidara into his arms. "You usually don't get this worked up, what's troubling you, tell me." He encouraged the blonde. Deidara should be troubled that men constantly hit on him, grope him and take advantage of him even if he's a complete stranger, but it never bothered him to the point where he was genuinely upset. He just wouldn't stand up for himself.

"I-I…Danna, do I _really_ look like a girl all the time?" Deidara asked quietly and cast his puppy dog eyes up at Sasori's.

"Not to me Dei…you're just…you have a prettiness about you that isn't found in other guys. They should be jealous of it. Dei-chan, you're beautiful." Sasori whispered the last part into the blonde's ear and planted a soft kiss onto his plush lips. Deidara hung forward a bit after Sasori pulled back and he let his eyes flutter closed before he nuzzled back into Sasori's chest.

The puppet master stroked the soft blonde hair gently as Deidara buried his face into his chest. Soon after he could feel the blonde shaking and heard a sob. Sasori's eyes widened in surprise. The blonde was always so happy, nothing ever got him down. Was looking pretty like a girl such a bad thing? He didn't think so; he loved every bit of Deidara to death.

"Dei!" Sasori said as he lifted his lovers head to see tears streaming down his now pink cheeks; his eyes squeezed shut. "This isn't like you…tell me what's bothering you." Sasori encouraged; trying to calm the blonde while wiping the tears from his face.

"I-I"Deidara hiccupped.

"Don't worry, Dei calm down, continue."

"I just don't want to be groped by any more random strangers! M-maybe I should cut my hair and…be a normal boy!" Deidara said, still sniffling.

"Dei-chan…no. You're perfect how you are and I love you! Maybe…the bows give them they wrong impression, but I love your beautiful hair." Replied the red head, running his fingers through Deidara's blonde locks. "Is there anything I can do to help? Think of anything Dei and I'll do it for you, you know I will" Sasori said as he looked Deidara in the eyes. He was serious.

"Do you really l-like it? I like it…" Deidara trailed off sadly as he touched his own hair, letting his hand meet with Sasori's. Deidara sniffled a bit more before he calmed and looked up at Sasori seriously. He held his gaze, focusing on Sasori's eyes and trying to force his crying to stop.

"Dei-chan…you're being a bit intense there…what is it?" Sasori recoiled a bit from the blondes arms as he felt he would be burned by Deidara's gaze.

There was a 2 minute silence before Deidara finally spoke up.

"Danna! Let me be seme un!" Deidara said with complete conviction, no falter in his words what so ever.

* * *

So there you have it, Dei's being dareing! Next chapter will be up soon and there will be smutty goodness :3 By soon I mean in the next week :3 so **please R&R**! And I'll see you kiddies soon ;D

-Kaxyz

* * *


	2. Poor Little Uke

I wrote more of this so quickly, the chapters are short though I suppose :3 Probably only 1-3 more chapters of this and it'll be done :3 I promise you smex in the near future! Everyone cheer for Dei :D

**CHAPTER 2: Poor Little Uke**

**

* * *

**

Sasori never saw that coming. Deidara had never ever shown any interest in giving up his precious uke roll. He loved it, so Sasori thought…He loved making Deidara scream his name, dig his nails in his back while gasping into his ear for more. A breathless naked begging Deidara appeared in Sasori's mind and he had to shake his head to falter a blush from appearing on his face.

"Dei-" Sasori started, but had no time to talk.

"Danna please! I want to try! Please pleeasseeee Sasori Please!" Deidara pleaded; trying everything to try and get Sasori to even consider agreeing. He pulled out the puppy dog eyes, batted his eyelashes, and had a nice seductive looking blush spreading across his face; everything a seme is supposed to be, Deidara was not.

'_If I could top Sasori, I would surely be more secure of my manliness!'_ Was the only thought running through the blondes mind.

However Sasori was hesitant. He knew it would hurt; Deidara wasn't exactly used to preparing someone else. And he'd never been a bottom before either. He sighed. This would be a long day.

"Dei…are you sure that's the only thing that could make you feel better? I mean being an uke doesn't mean you aren't manly; look at Hidan! He could kick anyone's ass, but Kakuzu's all over him every time."

Deidara laughed at the mention of Hidan and tried to even imagine him being an uke before the thought got to extreme and he pushed it out of his mind.

"Danna…I know, I like to be uke, you know that, but I think this would make me feel better un. I mean…everyone wants to try both after awhile right?" Deidara asked, wiping the last tear from his cheek.

"I'll let you try Dei, but you have to promise to be fully seme, no switching back if you change your mind! This is a challenge." Sasori said serious yet playfully and he bent down to nip at Deidara's nose.

"I won't be bad, I promise!" Deidara said happily as a smile broke out onto his face. He held out his little finger for a pinky promise.

The red head grabbed his finger. "Deidara!, you have to think like a seme for today! No pinky promises! You want to do this to be more manly right! So you have to not do…cute things." Sasori scolded; kind of angry he'd be losing his cute Dei-chan for awhile.

"Yes manly things un!" Deidara exclaimed as he puffed out his shoulders. Sasori laughed a bit and pushed down on his shoulders to make him look normal again.

"You don't need to puff up like that! Look, you have muscles. And you can be manly without huge shoulders." Sasori said and he grabbed onto Dei's arm muscle, he had to admit, the blonde man would make a very sexy seme; If he wasn't just so cutesy all the time.

Deidara was going to make a pouty angry face but stopped himself and then smiled at the fact that he'd caught his mistake.

_"Oh you poor little uke…I can't possible force you to do this all day." _Sasori thought to himself as he saw the blonde fighting inwardly with himself. The red head smiled.

_"uke…uke…uke…" _Sasori repeated to himself in his mind before he spoke. He had to think about all the things that Deidara did that he liked. All the cute things, his way of speaking when he wanted something, the way he batted his eye lashes and the puppy dog eyes. No one could give puppy dog eyes like Deidara.

"Deiii, how about we do it….right now." Sasori said, trying to sound as innocent and look as cute as he could.

"N-Now?" Deidara stuttered, looking a bit unprepared and frantic while trying to get his thoughts straight.

"I-I mean, yes…Now! un." Deidara said, trying to make his voice lower. Sasori almost laughed but he controlled himself.

"What do you say Dei…sama" Sasori said, a bit odd calling his uke 'sama'. But it was only for today! And Sasori could do this for Deidara's sake.

"Sama! Yes that's me!" Deidara said awkwardly and tried to not blush and turn away. He turned his head to the side to smile really widely.

"Dei…are you sure you want to do this." Sasori asked regaining seme composure and turning Deidara's line of sight back on his own eyes.

Deidara stopped his smile as Sasori turned his face and he cast his eyes downcast a little before bringing them back to look at Sasori. Sasori smiled at him, trying to calm and ensure the blonde with a gesture before feeling the need to speak.

"Danna…I…"

"Deidara!" -Sasori started firmly- "I love who you are, and if that person is a little bit girly and cutesy and likes to wear bows in his ha-" Sasori was cut off for the second time that day buy Deidara shoving him down onto the couch and planting a first unsure, but then strong and bruising kiss against the red heads lips. When the blonde pulled back he almost looked more surprised than Sasori.

"Danna…I want to do this" Deidara said, frighteningly serious. He helped a dazed and surprised Sasori up from the couch and shoved him towards the bed room.

**

* * *

**

**Ooo suspence! XD Smex next chapter if you review *3* pwease :3**

**-Kaxyz**

**

* * *

**


	3. Are you ready?

**CHAPTER 3: Are you ready?**

* * *

Deidara shoved Sasori onto the bed as soon as they entered the room, leaning over him and planting another loving kiss on the puppet master's smooth lips before he got up to close the door; leaving Sasori breathless and still a little stunned.

The puppet master said nothing; he didn't want to break Deidara's confidence. He had to admit, Deidara being like this was quite…exciting, and he was becoming more and more excited for this evening's planned activities.

Deidara walked back over to the bed, trying to take his time and not seem eager, although he was so eager that you would probably need to invent another more extreme word for what the blonde was feeling. He climbed up onto the mattress to hover over Sasori, trying to think of what to do next and reflecting on everything Sasori did to him that he loved.

_"This is a challenge" _Sasori's words flashed through Deidara's head once more and his complete determination returned. The bomber thread his long fingers through the red heads smooth silky hair and he leaned down once more to deliver a strong but very passionate kiss. They moved against each other until Deidara let his tongue rub at Sasori's lips. The red head was hesitant but he allowed Deidara access to his warm mouth; and the blonde revelled in being in control of a kiss and he wasted no time massaging Sasori's tongue with his own; tangling their saliva and caressing the others thick muscle. The kiss lasted until they were both craving air and Deidara broke away; a trail of saliva still connecting both of their mouths.

Deidara looked down at his lover, his cheeks were flushed such a colour that they matched his hair. Deidara felt a spike of arousal shoot through him at the fact that he was the one to create such a blush on his Danna's cheeks.

_What else did Sasori do to him that made him squirm around in ecstasy?_

The blonde slowly let his hand wander down from Sasori's hair along his face and down to rest on his chest; slowly caressing there through the fabric of his shirt. Sasori didn't try to hold back a little mewl that escaped him in anticipation. He was about to help Dei by ridding himself of his shirt but Deidara's hand quickly grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Sasori looked up in surprise.

"You always tease me Danna, my turn now." Deidara whispered against Sasori's neck as he began to shyly nip and kiss there while holding Sasori's hand captive.

The puppet masters powers were being taken away, he couldn't even fight back against the blonde. He couldn't help but tilt his neck to give Deidara more room to nip and caress his neck.

While Sasori was occupied with the ministrations being performed on his neck, Deidara softly snaked a hand down between them to grab at Sasori's manhood through his pants; making the red head gasp.

"Dei~ Stop teasing" Sasori almost whined in response to the gentle touches he was receiving. He needed more.

A smirk spread across the blonde's face as he sensed a very new tone emerging in his new uke's voice.

He sat up; straddling Sasori's waist once again. "Danna…are you begging me?" Deidara asked cheekily. He was getting used to the idea of being the more dominant one, although he had to admit it was a bit more work. He began to massage the others member through the cloth; teasing the red head even more with this new friction.

Sasori blushed, was he begging? He thought not, it took all his willpower not to flip Deidara over and pin him down right now. He just had to settle for reaching up with his free hand to caress the blonde's still-clothed chest.

Slyly, he snaked a small chakra string up behind the blonde and had it swiftly release Deidara's long golden hair from the confines of his pony tail. It fell softly, lining his face. Sasori would be so crushed if anyone ever made Deidara feel pressured into cutting his hair, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Deidara blushed and reached up a slender hand to tuck the strands behind his ears and he nudged Sasori's shirt up, a signal for the red head to help him rid of his clothing.

The garment was discarded quickly and Deidara leaned back down, placing his mouth inches from Sasori's own; letting his hair fall around them, creating a veil of shimmering blonde around them. The red head smiled and closed the gap between them softly. Once again Deidara asked for access to the red heads mouth, which once again was granted. Sasori moaned into the kiss as Deidara sucked a bit on his tongue.

Without breaking the kiss, Deidara moved his hand down to massage one of Sasori's, already erect, nipples; extracting another soft moan from the puppet master as he arched his back slightly at the much wanted contact. His need was straining against his pants and he was waiting not-so-patiently for Deidara to release it. They broke the kiss to gasp for air and Deidara quickly pulled his own shirt off. He had to stretch a bit to get it over his head, leaving a wonderful show of toned muscles for Sasori's viewing pleasures.

Deidara smirked noticing how desperate Sasori had become; he'd never gotten to appreciate these uke qualities in his Danna before. However it wasn't in him to tease too much, he knew what it was like to be powerless and teased for hours at a time. He helped Sasori wriggle out of his pants and as he threw them to the floor; also rid of his own. They were finally completely naked together.

The blonde wasted no time laying back over Sasori and letting their needs brush against one another as they kissed once more. They both moaned into the kiss and Deidara slowly pulled back up.

"Danna…" He began, almost hesitantly. "Suck me" He tried to command as he guided Sasori's head closer to his need, neglecting the red head completely. Sasori scowled a bit but was compliant as he quickly and swiftly went down on the full length of Deidara's pulsing cock.

The blondes head was instantly thrown back in pleasure as he gripped soft red hair between his fingers almost painfully. For not doing this often, Sasori was really good. He moaned and thrust upwards as Sasori pulled almost all the way back before gliding back down; sucking forcefully as he went to create and unbelievable friction that was making it hard for Dei to focus on being a seme; he was melting under the puppeteers skilled movements.

Sasori hummed in the back of his throat and swallowed once. That was when Deidara couldn't take much more and pulled Sasori off of him by the hair; leaving the red head panting and looking sexier than ever; eyes hooded, cheeks flushed and saliva coating his lips and chin.

"D-danna, which drawer is the lube in?" Deidara asked; a bit zoned out himself. He was never the one to reach for the lube and was usually too drunk from pleasure to pay attention to where Sasori pulled it from.

"Nn…2'nd down." Sasori groaned; in fatigue and expectancy of what was to come.

Deidara quickly found it. Strawberry scented? How come he had never noticed. He spread a generous amount onto his fingers and let it warm before spreading Sasori's legs with his free hand and positioning a slippery digit at his entrance.

Sasori cast his eyes away from Deidara's own searching gaze. He didn't want to appear afraid or weaker than he already did.

"Danna…are you ready?"

* * *

Am I evil? Maybeh ;D I think Dei-chans doing pretty good ;D

REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO ENCOURAGE ME TO COMPLETE SMEX FASTER *3* and this is my first lemon yaoi scene ever D: so please be gentle 3 Love you all ^0^


	4. Bliss

Today was my first day at school :D Grade 12 yeah *0* All I wanted to do when I got home was write this scene LOL SO here it is, hope it doesn't dissapoint :3

**CHAPTER 4: BLISS**

* * *

"Danna…are you ready?" The blonde asked, sensing Sasori's uneasiness about the situation. "I promise I won't hurt you, trust me, un! I know what it's like to be hurt this way…and I would never do that to you!" Deidara was confident; he would never do anything to hurt Sasori, or to make him regret doing this.

The other remained silent for a minute before he met Deidara's gaze once again. "I'm ready." He said; not sounding all that ready at all.

Deidara smiled sweetly; knowing that Sasori was really nervous and so instead of pushing his finger inside right away he brought his hand down and let the tongue on his hand lap slowly at the others quivering hole. Sasori let out a loud moan in surprise and even began squirming around and trying to push himself into it further when the tongue began to thrust in and out of him. This felt so amazing.

A smirk spread across the blondes face at Sasori's reaction and he wasted no time bringing his other hand up to stroke the others length. He pumped it at a slow pace, and slowly the tongue on that hand came out as well, massaging and lubing the red heads painfully hard member as it went.

Sasori couldn't help but begin to release whiny needy moans and it only made Deidara want to tease him more.

"Dei-samaaa please m-more" Sasori moaned as he continued to writhe around under the others ministrations. The bomber leaned down on top of him, allowing their bodies to almost touch before he engaged the squirming man in a deep kiss, shoving his tongue in the others throat. Sasori was almost too overwhelmed to notice that the mouth on Deidara's chest had also started to nip and lick at his nipples. It was like a pleasure overload; almost too amazing to withstand.

While Sasori was distracted, Deidara removed the tongue licking at that sweet hole and curled his finger down into his palm so that the tongue would lube it up. He slowly slid it inside, turning Sasori's attention back to the kiss as he tensed up a little bit. He massaged the puppet masters insides for a minute before removing his finger and sitting up for a moment to get some more lube on his others. He looked down at Sasori; panting and wanton, lying on the bed with a crimson blush and messy hair. He reassured him with his eyes before probing his fingers back and sliding 2 in. Sasori visibly tensed but after the fingers were in Deidara lowered himself back on top and engaged him in another loving kiss; the other tongue lapping at his chest once more.

As a third finger was added, he could tell Sasori was still feeling a bit uncomfortable and so he stopped the tongue motions on his cock and replaced them with a series of strong and fast strokes. He finally found the spot that would make Sasori cry out in pleasure and beg for more. And sure enough, he did. The red head saw stars as Deidara stroked his fingers over his prostate again and again.

"Ahhh again! Dei, Dei, don't stop please" He begged; twisting in pleasure and tossing his head from side to side.

"Danna, you're sure this time?" Deidara taunted; his voice deep from arousal. He knew full well that the other was ready now.

"Yes, yes! please just more." He pleaded.

Deidara removed his fingers slowly, making sure to lightly brush the others prostate one more time; sending shivers up the others body. He moaned at the loss but abruptly stopped as the other positioned himself at Sasori's entrance. He could tell the other was still nervous, hell, Deidara had been so nervous his first time that he'd almost cried. He understood completely, it was a weird thing and it was scary.

"Don't worry this time" He cooed. "I've prepared you so much it should barely sting. And I'll use lots of lube." He said smiling. He wrapped Sasori's finger in a pinky promise; winking. He would have rolled his eyes if Deidara hadn't begun to push the tip of his cock into his tight ring of muscles.

Deidara's eyes rolled back at the feeling. He'd never done this before either and now he knew why seme's would hardly ever relinquish their position. This was pleasure; the definition of pleasure. Having your aching need wrapped tightly in a pulsing heat. So warm that is was almost molten.

"A-ahhhh" Deidara moaned weakly as he pushed further in. And of course Sasori was as tight as could be; this being his first time being an uke himself. Despite the fact that his brain was turning to mush, he didn't neglect Sasori and started to stroke his weeping need again, trying to comfort the other.

Sasori was tensing just a bit, it did sting and it felt very weird, such a strange intrusion into his body. He un-winced his eyes and looked up at his Deidara; eyes rolled back in pleasure, mouth hanging open. He was sure that was what he looked like the first time he'd gotten to top the tiny blonde. He shuddered at the thought of being inside of him. However his thoughts were interrupted as Deidara's length brushed against that spot in him again and he cried out.

"DEI! More! I'm fine, just move." He panted.

"Danna, I never knew you could be…mmph…as slutty as me." He said, ending with a chuckle. He was having trouble talking through pants and moans but he had to tease the red head. Payback right?

Sasori blushed darker, casting his eyes away for a moment in annoyance just before Deidara decided to listen to him and quickly slammed the rest of the way into the red head; sheathing himself completely inside of his uke. Sasori's back arched in pleasure and his mouth opened in a silent moan.

"M-move Dei!" He yelled as he noticed Deidara had stopped moving completely.

"You can't tell me what to do Danna; I'm the seme right now." He laughed and let his hand tongues caress Sasori's inner thighs as he let the red head get further used to the feeling of being filled completely. How could Deidara even control himself right now enough to taunt him!?

"Deidara! Serio-" He began, but mid sentence Deidara decided to start moving again.

"Ahhh so good" He moaned as he gripped Sasori's hips and began thrusting at steady but fast pace. Revelling in the way that Sasori's muscles resisted and relaxed each time he moved in an out. This was bliss. Sasori was moaning regularly on each thrust; the sound of his voice driving Deidara further and further to a fast completion. But he didn't want that, he wanted to last for awhile; make _this_ last. He didn't know when the next time was when he could convince Sasori to let him top. Probably never.

"Mmm" He grunted, squinting his face; trying not to cum. He needed to make Sasori stop moaning and panting like that. It was driving him crazy. But he didn't want to stop, nothing could make him stop. He reached a hand up to touch the red head's chin, and then guiding it up to beside his lips. He let his hand-tongue wander out and began licking at Sasori's lips.

"D-Dei what are you doing…Mmmm Oh~" Sasori panted. Deidara would be damned if he couldn't shut him up for long enough to last just a bit longer. He shoved his hand-tongue down the others throat, easily taking dominance in the position they were in and successfully quieting Sasori's cries of pleasure.

Deidara shifted a bit, raising one of Sasori's legs to rest on his hip; changing the angle so that his prostate was being hit every time Deidara thrust hard into him.

"Ahh! OH GOD!" He screamed out as he saw stars for the second time that day. His body shook as Deidara picked up his pace and increased the force of his thrusts; sending them both into frenzy, each mans moans and pants rapidly picking up speed and intensity. Sasori was almost screaming as Deidara removed his hand and gripped his aching cock tightly, pumping as fast as he was thrusting.

"Dei! Dei I'm gonna-Ohh…AHHH!" Sasori screamed as Deidara thrust as hard as he could, slamming his painfully hard cock right into his lovers sweet spot. He felt the warm liquid hit his fingers as Sasori came violently; screaming out in ecstasy. His muscles clenched around Deidara and his eyes rolled back again as he thrust two more times and spilled out into the other. He collapsed, panting and sweaty onto the others chest.

Sasori was exhausted, and he felt a bit relieved as Deidara finally slid out from inside of him. Cum dripped out onto the sheets and he moaned weakly one last time at the feeling. He wrapped his arms around Deidara lazily and stroked his back, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart before he exploded.

"Dei that was…amazing; you…I never expected that." Sasori said lazily as he toyed with a piece of the blonde's hair.

The blonde smiled and tried to calm his breathing. What a work out. No wonder Sasori had such a great body; they had sex so often he didn't even need to work out. The blonde figured he was crushing Sasori and so he rolled off onto the side, the red heads arm draping over his shoulder.

"You know what you have to do now to make this complete?" The bomber teased as he removed Sasori's protective arm. The red head just cocked an eyebrow.

"You have to snuggle into my side and fall asleep with my arm around you." Deidara sighed as his breathing finally regulated and a proud smirk spread across his face.

"Dei! No, come on, I mean after all of this you're still gon-"Deidara wasn't going to take no for an answer and he pulled the red head against his chest, wrapping his arm around him. He felt warm breath on his side as Sasori huffed in annoyance and then finally curled closer to the blonde.

Victory.

They had a great nap and woke up after the sun had set. Deidara had woken before his lover and just lay with him, savouring the moment and feeling peaceful as the others steady breathing against his side soothed him. He felt the other stir awake and he softly bent lower to kiss him on the cheek. Sasori tried to move but Dei noticed the wince.

"Ready for round 2?" Deidara teased. The red head pulled him under his arm and noogied his hair.

"You wish Dei-_chan_~" Deidara pouted and Sasori laughed as he pulled the blonde back into an embrace and he cuddled into his Danna's arms, just like usual. Deidara sighed contently and they both drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I know the ending was lame =D but the smex was good? yes? no?

PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY WANT YOU TO LOVE MEEE

Perhaps Illmake a round 2 eventually. If you review ;D but for now, I shall mark this baby as complete :3 I have a HidanxDei fic in mind so watch out for that! Its bound to be filled with smex and obviously weirdness from a weird pairing :3

REVIEW :D Love you 3

-Kaxyz


End file.
